yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Aqua Spirit
の 　アクエリア |ja_romaji = Mizu no Seirei Akueria |ja_trans = Aqueria the Water Spirit |image = AquaSpirit.jpg |attribute = Water |type = Aqua |type2 = Effect |atk = 1600 |def = 1200 |level = 4 |vilore = Lá này không thể được Triệu hồi Thường hoặc Úp. Lá này chỉ có thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt bằng cách loại ra ngoài 1 quái thú THỦY từ Mộ bài của bạn. Vào mỗi Giai đoạn Chờ của đối phương, bạn có thể chuyển tư thế chiến đấu của 1 trong các Quái thú mặt-ngửa của đối phương. Mỗi lần thay đổi, quái thú đó sẽ phải giữ nguyên tư thế này kể từ đó đến hết lượt. |lore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 WATER monster in your Graveyard from play. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, you can change the battle position of 1 of your opponent's face-up Monster Cards. Once changed, the monster must remain in this position for the rest of the turn. |it_lore = Questa carta non può essere Evocata tramite Evocazione Normale o Posizionata. Questa carta può essere Evocata solo tramite Evocazione Speciale rimuovendo dal gioco 1 mostro ACQUA nel tuo Cimitero. Fino a quando questo mostro resta scoperto sul Terreno, durante ogni Standby Phase del tuo avversario, puoi cambiare la posizione di 1 mostro scoperto del tuo avversario. Una volta cambiata, il mostro non può cambiare la posizione durante quel turno. |de_lore = Diese Karte kann nur als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, indem du 1 WASSER Monster von deinem Friedhof aus dem Spiel entfernst. Solange diese Karte offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt, kannst du in jeder Standby Phase deines Gegners die Position einer offenen Monsterkarte deines Gegners ändern. Danach kann die Position dieses Monsters in diesem Spielzug nicht geändert werden. |fr_lore = Cette carte ne peut ni être Invoquée par Invocation Normale ni être Posée. Cette carte ne peut être Invoquée par Invocation Spéciale qu'en retirant du jeu 1 monstre EAU de votre Cimetière. Tant que cette carte reste face recto sur le Terrain, durant chacune des Standby Phases de votre adversaire, vous pouvez changer la position de combat d'1 de ses Cartes Monstre face recto. Une fois changée, la position de ce monstre ne peut plus changer durant ce tour. |pt_lore = Esta carta não pode ser Normal Summoned ou Set. Esta carta somente pode ser Special Summoned por remover do jogo 1 monstro WATER do seu Cemitério. Durante a Standby Phase do seu oponente, você pode alterar a Posição de Batalha de 1 monstro virado para cima que ele controla. A Posição de Batalha daquele monstro não poderá ser alterada até o fim do turno. |zh_lore = 這張卡不能通常召喚。自己墓地1隻水屬性怪獸從遊戲中除外特殊召喚上場。每次對方的準備階段選對方的1隻表側表示的怪獸改變它的表示形式。被改變表示形式的怪獸這個回合不能改變表示形式。 |effect = Summon, Trigger |summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon |summon2 = Cannot Set |summon3 = Semi-Nomi |summon4 = Special Summons from your hand |summon5 = Special Summons itself |summon6 = Special Summons itself from your hand |rfp1 = Banishes from Graveyard |rfp2 = Banishes from Graveyard for cost |rfp3 = Banishes from your Graveyard |misc1 = Female |support1 = WATER |action1 = Changes Battle Positions |archetype1 = Attribute Spirit |number = 40916023 |en_sets = |na_sets = |eu_sets = |fr_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-FR006 - C) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LDC-F068 - C) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE006 - C) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-G068 - C) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT006 - C) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LDH-I068 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP006 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP006 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.3 (DL3-100) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LN-17) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR006 - C) Labyrinth of Nightmare (LON-KR068 - C) |sdd_sets = F-I-N-A-L (Common) Red Millennium Puzzle (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) |wc6_sets = Labyrinth of Nightmare Special Summon Collection A All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 20 |wc6dp = 3380 |anime_cm = 004 |anime_gx = 045, 046 |database_id = 5253 }}